one night of fun and the next day
by full moons kat
Summary: Leo and Grey have a fun night and with the next day will anything else happen
1. Chapter 1

One fun night and the next day

"Loki are you sure about this," Gray asked his boyfriend. "What do you mean," replied Loki opening the door to his house. "Well I don't know," said Gray stepping into the small house and taking his shoe's off. "Don't worry about a thing," replied Loki walking up to Gray and pulling him into a deep kiss. They kept the kiss and walked to the couch. Loki sat down and held Gray on his lap. Gray then ran his tongue along the bottom of Loki's lip's begging for enter to his mouth and Loki granted it. Loki roamed Gray's mouth and then stroked the top of the mouth. "Hmm" Gray moaned into Loki's mouth. Loki ran his hand along Grays spin. "I'm happy you never wear a shirt," said Loki kissing down Gray's neck. Then he started to play with Grays nipples rubbing them in-between his fingers. "Your hands are cold your making them hard," moaned Grey shivering under Loki's touch. "I didn't know you felt coldness," Leo laughed rubbing Gray's nipples harder. Then Grey started to undo Leo's shirt pulling it off of him. Gray then started to suck on Leo's neck so he could mark his boyfriend. "Hmm you make me so hot Grey," Leo moaned and then picked Gray up in his arms and took him to the bed room. As Leo laid Gray down on the bed they locked lips and started to have a tongue war. Leo pulled away and kissed his way down to Gray's nipple and started to suck on one and played with the other one. "Hmm Leo that feels so good," Grey moaned out. "Want me to do something that will feel even better," Leo replied lifting his head and Gray nodded yes. Leo then started to undo Gray's pants and pulled them down to find Grays hard dick. Leo put his mouth on it and started to suck and lick it from the top to the base. "Leo" moaned Gray griping onto Leo's hair. Once Gray graded Leo's hair Leo started to hum when he sucked making it feel even better. Gray knew he was getting close to his relies. "Leo I'm going to cum," Gray moaned out and that made Leo suck even harder. "Naa," Gray moaned out as he relished into Leo's mouth and Leo swallowed all of it. "Wow your sweet," Leo said coming up and kissing Gray. Then Gray turn and made it so Leo was on bottom. "Oh I want to be on top," Leo said pulling Gray into a kiss. Gray broke apart from him. "Well that's too bad I want to have fun with you right now," smirked Grey kissing Leo's forehead. "Alright I like the sound of that have as much fun as you want," he replied putting his arms around Gray's neck. Then Grey started to kiss down Leo's neck and started to suck on the same spot he was earlier to make the mark darker. With one hand Gray reached down and un did Leo's pants and started to rub his bulge. "That is," Leo moaned and pushed up into Grays and he rubbed harder. Leo then made it to where he was on top again. "Put your legs over my shoulders," Leo said and Gray did as he was told. Leo put three fingers up to Gray's mouth and he started to suck on them. "You look so hot doing that," Leo smirked down at Gray. Then Leo removed his fingers from Gray's mouth when he knew that they were covered in enough saliva. "You ready," Leo asked and Gray nodded. With that Leo slipped one finger into Gray's hole, "Naa," Gray moaned feelings his boyfriend's finger in his body. Leo slowly moved it in and out before adding another finger. He then started to scissor him. "Move them faster," Grey moaned and Leo did as he was told. "I want to feel you in side of me," moaned Gray and with that Leo removed his fingers and lined his dick to Gray's hole. He slowly pushed in him making sure not to hurt him to bad. Gray moaned and screamed when Leo was fully in him. Gray graded Leo's hair and pulled on it as Leo slowly pushes in and out of him letting his boyfriend get us to his size. He started to go a bit faster and harder making a pattern soon he hit Gray's prostate causing him to see white. "Hit their harder," he moaned loudly and Leo did. "Move your hip's to the pattern it will make me go deeper," Leo moaned out and Grey did. Deeper and harder Leo knew he was going to cum soon so he started to stroke Gray in time to the pattern. "I'm going to cum again," Gray moaned and then cumed in Leo's hand and with that Leo cumed inside of Gray. Leo slid out of Gray and lay down on the bed next to Grey. "How was that," Leo asked Grey. "It was fun," he replied and put his head on Leo's chest and fell to sleep. "I love you Gray," Leo said and then feel to sleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

The sun was shining through the windows causing Gray to wake up. He started to get out of bed but sat back down in pain. "Where are you going," Leo asked him. "I'm going to take a shower because I have to get going, I have a mission with Juvia," Grey replied standing up again. "Oh great have fun with that," Leo said in a mad tone. "What's wrong Leo," Gray asked him. "I just don't like you being around her because she is all over you," Leo replied sitting up. Gray then walked over to Leo and sat down next to him. "Leo you don't have to worry about her, because you're the one I love," Gray said kissing him on the check. "I love you to, is it ok if I take a shower with you," Leo asked him. Grey said yes and they went into the shower together and Grey started to was himself.

"Here let me do that," said Leo grading the rag from him and started to wash his lovers back. "Thanx," Grey replied blushing then turning around to face Leo. He slowly moved in to kiss him taking his sweet time he kissed Leo in the most loving way ever then pulled apart. "What was that for," Leo asked him with a tear falling from his eye because of the love that he felt in that kiss. "I love you more than anything else in this life time, since the first time I saw you I knew that I had to make you mine and I did make you mine, that makes me the happiest guy alive," Gray replied lifting up Leo's hand and kissing it.

After that they got out of the shower and Leo didn't say a word back until Gray was about to leave the house. "Gray what I have something to tell you," Leo said grading Grays arm. "Yeah what is it," Gray replied. "I was going to do this latter but since you going to be gone for who knows when I might as well do this now," Leo said getting on one knee and taking a little black box out of his jacket. "Gray will you be my mate forever," Leo said opening the box showing a beautiful gold ring with something engraved in it, it read "The love we share is forever,". "Oh yes I will," Gray said rapping his arms around Leo then Leo put the ring around Gray finger. Then they started to make out Leo started to kiss down Grays neck to his chest the removed his shirt. "Leo I have to get going," Gray said lowly. "I know but I don't want to let you go," Leo replied looking in Grays eyes. "I know but I will come back to you soon don't worry," Gray said kissing Leo's forehead. "But I always worry because what if you don't come back to me," replied Leo a tear falling from his eye. "As long as I have you I will always come back no matter what," he told him giving him on last kiss and walking out the door way.

Fin


End file.
